Doomsday
Doomsday is a supervillain from DC Comics who's typically part of Superman's rogues gallery. He appeared in the 69th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Hulk VS Doomsday, where he fought against The Hulk from Marvel Comics. History Originally known as "The Ultimate", Doomsday was born in prehistoric times on Krypton, long before the humanoid Kryptonian race gained dominance. In a cruel experiment involving evolution, intended to create the perfect living being, the alien scientist Bertron released a humanoid infant onto the surface of the planet, where he was promptly killed by the harsh environment. The baby's remains were collected and used to clone a stronger version over and over for decades as a form of accelerated natural evolution. The agony of these repeated deaths was recorded in his genes, driving the creature to hate all life. The Ultimate escaped Krypton via a ship that regularly arrived to deliver supplies to Bertron (who had wanted little contact with the planet's natives) and went on a killing spree across several planets. Later known as the "Doomsday," he mysteriously bashed his way out of a metallic holding cell miles underground, dug his way up, and began senselessly killing and destroying everything he saw. Doomsday landed on Earth to kill everyone in Metropolis and in the process, killed one of the most iconic heroes of all time, Superman in an intense battle to the death. Death Battle Info Background * Classified "The Ultimate Lifeform" * Height: 8'10'' | 269 cm * Weight: 914 lbs | 415 kg * Created through rapidly-accelerated evolution * Once temporarily gained sentience * Huggability level: Cactus Powers & Abilities * Immense strength * Superhuman durability * Rapid healing factor * Quickly adapts to his foe's attacks * If killed, will revive immune to cause of death Feats * Survived Darkseid's Omega Beams * Battled Gogs for 100 nonstop years * Survived a one million nuke equivalent explosion * Defeated the Justice League * Can tunnel through the center of the Earth * Defeated the Green Lanterns & Darkseid * "Killed" Superman DBX Doomsday appeared as a combatant on ''DBX'', where he fought Broly from the Dragon Ball Z anime and won. Gallery Doomsday (Sprite).gif|Sprite used in DBX Doomsday (DCAU).jpeg|Doomsday as he appears in the DC Animated Universe Doomsday (BvS- DoJ).jpeg|Doomsday as he appears in Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Doomsday-dc-universe-render.png|Doomsday as he appears in DC Universe Online New 52 doomsday by mayantimegod-d9brpp3.png|New 52 Doomsday Doomsday 006.jpg|His First Appearance File:Doomsday_(Superman-_Doomsday).png|Doomsday as he appears in Superman: Doomsday DC Comics - Doomsday as Drumsday.png|Doomsday as Drumsday as seen in the Death Battle Bloopers - Ken VS Terry & Hulk VS Doomsday Trivia *Doomsday is the ninth character to enter DEATH BATTLE and the fourth villain from DC Comics to enter. Along with the first 3 being Deathstroke, Lex Luthor and The Joker and the next one being Bane. **He is the second villain from DC Comics to win a DEATH BATTLE, the first being The Joker. **He is the first villain to kill the hero. *Doomsday's model comes from the 2013 fighting game, Injustice: Gods Among Us. *Doomsday is the third DC combatant to defeat a Marvel combatant. The first being Batman and the second being The Flash. *Doomsday is the fifth Death Battle champion to roar in victory. The first four were Blastoise, Godzilla, Goliath, and Donkey Kong. *Doomsday is the fifth DC combatant to win a DEATH BATTLE, while the first four being Superman, Batman, The Flash, and The Joker. **Doomsday is also the third DC combatant to appear in season 3 of DEATH BATTLE, the other two being The Flash and The Joker. *Despite being the strongest next to Superman, Doomsday is also easily the least intelligent DC combatant; being a mindless, rage-filled monster through and through--not to mention literally lacking a brain--whereas all the others (Superman, Lex Luthor, Wonder Woman, Batman, Green Arrow, The Flash, The Joker, and Deathstroke) are known for being intelligent in and outside of combat. *Statistically, he's the most resilient DEATH BATTLE participant, as anything that kills him before won't work on him again and being adaptive to anything he encounters. *Doomsday is the second combatant to win in both DEATH BATTLE and DBX. References * Doomsday on Wikipedia Category:Combatants Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Season 3 Combatants Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Villains Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Male Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Boomstick's Favorite Combatants Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Monster Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Supervillains Category:Combatants with Healing Factors Category:Poison Users Category:Aliens Category:DBX Combatants Category:DBX Victor